Előszállás
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Big Village (nagyközség) | image_skyline = Előszállás, former Cistercian monastery.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Former Cistercian monastery in Előszállás | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = HUN Előszállás COA.jpg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = HU county Fejer.svg | map_alt = | map_caption = Location of Fejér County in Hungary | pushpin_map = Hungary | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Előszállás in Hungary | pushpin_map1 = Hungary Fejer | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Előszállás in Fejér County |latd= 46 |latm= 49 |lats= 59 |latNS= N |longd=18 |longm=49 |longs=08 |longEW=E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Central Transdanubia | subdivision_type2 = County| | subdivision_name2 = Fejér| | subdivision_type3 = Subregion | subdivision_name3 = Dunaújváros | established_title = Established in | established_date = 1537 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = Independent | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Imre Farkas | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 39.98 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 131 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 2 275 | population_as_of = 1 Jan 2015 | population_density_km2 = 55.48 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone = CET | utc_offset = +1 | timezone_DST = CEST | utc_offset_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 2424 | area_code_type = Dialing code | area_code = 25 | iso_code = | registration_plate = | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://www.eloszallas.hu/ | footnotes = }} Előszállás ( ) is a big village in Fejér County, Central Transdanubia Region, Hungary. Name ]] Előszállás was first mentioned in written sources in a 1537 record as Elevzallas (and as Ellő Szállás in 1740, Elő-Szállás in 1785, and Ellö-szálas in 1805).Magyar nyelvjárások 23 (1980), p. 66. The name is probably of Cuman origin; the westernmost settlement of the Cumans was located here. The village was known as Neuhof in German. History Előszállás and the surrounding areas were occupied before the Romans. Celtic, Avar, and Roman artifacts have been found here. At the beginning of the 16th century, the provost of Fehérvár had an estate here. Later it became the property of the Sulyok family (Balázs, István, and György Sulyok). After this it was a property of Várpalota Castle. References External links * * Street map Category:Előszállás Category:Established in 1537 Category:Settlements in Fejér County Category:Valid name- locality of Hungary